


Pumped up kicks contest

by Gay_rat_simps



Category: no fandom for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_rat_simps/pseuds/Gay_rat_simps
Comments: 3





	Pumped up kicks contest

**Rules**

  * it can be oc's or a fandom.
  * have to have at least 2 main charecters
  * at least one main charecter has to live
  * MUST have a shooter (duh)
  * if you don't know what pumped up kicks is, please listen to it.
  * thats about it, have fun!




End file.
